Double Life Trouble
by xXxCROSSxXx
Summary: In this story, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubble, Blitz and Blaze are a group of close friends that decide to enter a battle of the bands competition. Will they win or lose? If you want to know then read this story and find out. Includes the PPKG and RRB. (There will be cursing in this story, just warning you)
1. 1: It Begins

PowerPuff Girls & RowdyRuff Boys belong to Craig McCracken  
Bash, Blitz & Bellicose belong to DarkShadows98  
Blaze & Blaine belong to me

Here are Black Diamond's real names and stage names:  
(real name/stage name)  
Alex/Blaze  
Bella/Blossom  
Bianca/Buttercup  
Destiny/Blitz  
Brittany/Bubbles

When I change the point of view (p.o.v) I will use the stage name and when they are not preforming I will use their 'real' name

 **Blaze's P.O.V**

"Girls! I got it! I got the letter!" I heard Destiny screech from the living room all the way up to my room. I quickly threw down the bundle of clothes I was carrying in my arms then I ran out of my room. I saw the other three girls out in the hallway, we looked at each other for one second then I took off running. I heard the others behind me as we went down the stairs. Soon as I saw Destiny with a letter in her hand, I picked up my speed and tackled her down while taking the letter away from her. I ripped open the envelope, quickly read over what it said. I looked at the other girls' faces.

"WE GOT IN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and we all started screaming like mad men but we didn't care at all, all we cared for at the moment was that the five of us got into the battle of bands competition that was starting this weekend.

"Let's celebrate tonight! We can invite some of our friends!" Brittany suggested as she bounced up and down making her golden blonde hair, which was down from its usual pig tails that she always styled her hair in, follow her movements.

"Well let's go to the store, pick up some snacks or whatever food we want then invite some people then we party!" I said as I started heading out the door but all other girls gave me a strange look.

"What? What is it?" I asked them as I stood in the door way with my hands on my hips.

"Alex, you do realize that you're just wearing some shorts and no shirt right?" Bianca asked me and I remembered that earlier I was choosing which shirt I should wear today before I ran out of my room. My eyes widen in shock then I ran up to my room, picked a random shirt, put it on then ran back down.

"Now let's go" Bella said as she started leaving the house while picking up her red-orange hair and putting it into a ponytail.

We all got into the sleek silver car that was parked outside, since I was the only one who had their license, I was always the driver. The girls still ad their permits but soon they'll get their licenses.

I parked in the store's parking lot, Bianca got out soon as the car stopped moving, Bella shook her head while Destiny, Brittany and I laughed a little at Bianca's actions. The four of us walked into the store, I got stuck pushing the cart around. All of us split up and went to get what we each wanted. As I walked around the store, I picked random snacks that I thought looked good and tossed them into the cart. When I got to the aisle where the ramen noodles was at, I left the cart and started looking for my favorite type of ramen noodles. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking but I walked straight into someone's back. We both stumbled from the impact, I quickly regained my balance and turned to look at whoever I bumped into.

"Sorry, I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I quickly apologized to the person, they turned around to look at me. I noticed that he had black hair, which was being held up in a ponytail by a white ribbon, and his piercing onyx black eyes.

"It's alright, I wasn't either" He apologized with a small smile. I smiled back at him and as I looked at him, I felt like I've seen him before but I don't remember where and when

"You look very familiar, have I seen you before?"

"I don't believe we have ever met"

"Alright, well sorry again for bumping into y-" My voice stopped when I saw the box of ramen on the top self, I mentally cursed since I hate it whenever the store places my ramen on the very top. Even though I'm a bit taller than average height, some things were still too high for me to reach and one of those things were the top shelves of this store. I went around the guy and stood in front of my precious ramen noodles, I stood on my tippy toes and tried to grab the box. I heard the guy laugh at my attempt of grabbing the box, I would have turned my head and glared at him, but I was too focused on getting the box. Someone from behind me grabbed the box, I went back down on my feet, and turned to look at the guy holding the box of ramen noodles.

"I would have just walked away and let you continue to struggle to reach this box" The guy said as he held out the box to me and hold in his laughter

"What a gentlemen" I said sarcastucally as I grabbed the box from him, walked back to the cart, put the box of ramen in then I turned around and left to find the girls.


	2. Update

Hello my lovely followers! It's me ( I wasn't dead)

This is letting you know that I'll be doing some **MAJOR** revisions on my stories

\- The Surprise of a Lifetime

-Green Surprise

-Double life disaster/trouble

The reason why I rose from the dead and decided to do is because I started writing those stories when I was in 8th grade and looking back on them, I saw all my mistakes and now that I'm junior in high school and my writing skill has improved since I started writing. So please be patient (I know some of y'all are probably thinking "omg she's alive and she's back to writing" or mad that I haven't continued writing for a very very very very very long time.

Also if there is any of you guys out there that want one or two of your OCs to make a cameo in any of my stories, just pm and we'll talk there. And if any of you have ideas for a story or a suggestion for which other type of fandom (like supernatural, Sherlock, the 100 and etc…) I should check out and write a story for or you want to request me a story (FYI I suck at lemons but I try) just pm me.

Thank you all for being super super patient with me (I know I'm the worst author/writer for maing you guys wait so long T^T)

Sincerely,

Fati


End file.
